Lady Demon Encounter and The Blind Priestess
by Raine Hazelwind
Summary: Old troubles arise as a female demon comes forth to challange Inuyasha. And what will happen when Miroku disappears and finds himself face to face with the legndary cold hearted Priestess of Kyoto? Confusion comes along and love triangles are formed.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual day in feudal Japan. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and-

"Sit, Boy!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha crashed to the ground.

"Hey! What'd ya do that for?"

"You insulted me, Again…"

"So?"

"Argh, SIT BOY!" She continued to walk with her bike beside her.

Inuyasha got up and started following her again. Not paying attention, he ran right into her when she stopped suddenly.

"Why'd ya stop?"

"What happened to Miroku and Sango?"

"Who knows."

Shippo popped out of Kagome's basket. "While you two were bickering, they went on ahead to the next village."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Shippo."

The little fox demon smiled and disappeared again into the basket.

After walking for awhile, Kagome stopped again. And just as before, Inuyasha ran right into her.

"_KA-GO-ME_! Would ya quit doin' that!"

"Shh! Inuyasha, look!" She pointed toward what she saw.

There was a demon sitting under a tree. She appeared to be sleeping. She was wearing big blue pants and a white tank shirt. Kagome thought to herself, _She looks like Inuyasha with black hair!_

Just then, the demon's ears perked up. She awoke to reveal her deep blue eyes. She glared in the direction of Kagome. Then she saw Inuyasha. She jumped up and bolted over to them.

"Inuyasha!" She gave an angry look.

"Yeah, do I know you?"

"I should've known you wouldn't remember me. We fought each other a long time ago. You cut off my claws!"

Kagome looked confused. "How'd he do that? And wouldn't they grow back?"

The demon growled at her.

Kagome jumped back. "Sorry."

Inuyasha smirked. "I remember you. Your sword skills suck!"

The demon drew her sword and held it at Inuyasha's throat. "Fight me, Inuyasha. I must make you pay!"

"Alright, let's go!" Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and ran toward the demon to attack her. She blocked him and kicked him in the stomach. Inuyasha stumbled backwards. He gained his ground and lunged forward in a powerful kick to her face. She stood up and ran toward him. She swung her sword, but hit him on the head with the handle instead. He crashed to the ground with a dizzy look in his eyes. She smiled and gave him an ornery look. Inuyasha was not about to be taken down so easily. He jumped up again and unleashed the Windscar, knocking his opponent back into a tree.

She looked up in shock.

"Since when can you do that?"

"Since I got the Tetsusaiga. Now get up. Let's finish this."

Kagome interrupted. "Inuyasha, _enough_."

She ran over to the demon. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied with an ill-tempered expression. She got up and brushed herself off. She put away her sword and faced Kagome.

"I apologize for interrupting your walk. I had some unfinished business to take care of." She bowed to Kagome.

"Oh, it's no problem. Inuyasha deserved to get beat up."

Inuyasha got mad. "**_Hello!_ **I'm the one who thrashed _her_, remember?"

Kagome frowned. "Sit, Boy!"

The demon laughed. "Nice trick."

"Thanks. So, who are you?"

"I am Lady Demon Myaka. And you?"

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you"

Inuyasha chimed in again. "Lady Demon? Like you deserve a respectable title or something…"

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha!"

"Alright, alright. Just don't say it again…"

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were drinking tea in a small restaurant. Sango put down her cup.

"You know, I thought they would have caught up with us by now. What do you think, Miroku?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe they got caught up in a fight."

"We better head back and make sure they're alright."

Miroku nodded and followed Sango out the door after taking one more sip of tea.

They walked along together for quite some time. Sango looked a little concerned. "Where could they be, Miroku?" She looked behind her. "Miroku?"

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

1I'm sorry the first chapter wasn't spectacular. I hope the story gets better. Please Review

Chapter 2: The path to the Blind Priestess

Miroku had fallen through a hole. He was in a cave underground. He tried calling for Sango, but she had long since been out of range. The hole was too far above him to climb out, so he decided to walk. As he walked along, torches lit up on either side, lighting the way.

"How strange." He said to himself. "This path was obviously made by someone. II wonder where it leads. I guess I have no choice but to find out.

Sango finally caught up with the others. "Kagome, Have you seen Miroku?"

"Hay, Sango. No, I'm afraid I haven't. Wasn't he with you?" Sango looked at the ground. "He _was_. Then he just sorta disappeared." Inuyasha sneered. "He probably ran in to some beautiful woman. And she'll end up robbing him blind." Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs. "Ow What was that for?" Kagome pointed to Sango. Sango had a worried look on her face. "That idiot deserves to get robbed by a strange woman!" Then she noticed something. A demon she had never seen before was standing behind Inuyasha. She put her hand on her Hiraikots and Kilala flared up. "Who are you!" Yelled Sango. Myaka looked at her threateningly, then realized she was a friend of Kagome. "I'm Myaka. I mean you no harm so put that oversized boomerang away an tell your cat to chill!" Sango obeyed. "I'm sorry. I'm Sango nice to meet you, Myaka." Inuyasha leaned over to Myaka. "Sango's a Demon slayer, ya know." Myaka jumped back. "I guess that would explain the weapon." Sango smiled and a sweat drop formed on her brow. "I assure you, I will not try to hurt you in any way, if what you say is true, and you are no threat to us." Inuyasha cut in again. "She already threaten to KILL me" Sango smiled. "Well that's understandable." Inuyasha frowned, and the girls laughed. Shippo popped up and hopped over to Sango. "So you say Miroku just disappeared?" Sango nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm not sure how I lost him on such short notice, but I guess I can't say I'm surprised."

Miroku walked along in the cave, curiosity running rampant. After a long walk, a light could be seen. Miroku walked out of the opening. He was still in the woods. Deep in the woods. He stood still for a moment, then something caught his ear; singing. "What a beautiful voice. It must belong to a beautiful young woman." this thought held his attention, but he had a difficult time finding which way to go, the voice seemed to echo in all directions. He just kept walking until he saw a beautiful young maiden sitting against a tree. She stopped singing and stood up. Miroku was behind a tree, peeking at her. She stared up at the sky. She spoke. "You have yet to keep your promise, Koiden." Miroku lost focus and stepped on a twig, snapping it. The maiden turned to face the noise. "Whose there?" she was now holding her staff ready as if preparing to fight. Miroku stepped out nervously. "I apologize. I am but a wandering Monk. I was drawn here by your song. It was beautiful." The maiden relaxed and set her staff at her side. "I am glad you enjoyed my song. But tell me, young monk. How have you found this place?" "I feel through a hole in the woods. I followed an underground path that led me here." "An underground path? _It must have belonged to Koiden._ Well, I welcome you, young monk." She bowed to him. "Thank you, Miss." He bowed back. "So, what leads a young maiden to be alone so deep in the forest?"

"My home is here, young monk." She pointed to a seemingly abandoned dojo. "Would you like to come in for some tea?" Miroku smiled. "That sounds great, thank you." "Follow me, then." She replied. She led him inside the dojo. She slid back the door showed him to a small table. He knelt down in his place. She went to make the tea. She appeared again soon with the tea and two small cups. Miroku looked around. "It's so dark here. How do you get around so well?" The maiden sat before him. "What good is light for one who cannot see?" She raised her staff and candles lit along the walls for Miroku. He looked carefully into the eyes of the maiden. "So it's true. You're blind." "Yes." "You must have incredible senses to have led me so well." "My psychic awareness acts as my sight." Miroku looked at her with great interest. "You seem familiar to me. But I have been meaning to ask you, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" The maiden gently set her cup on the table. "Would you be willing to run the risk of a blind child with a wind tunnel?" Miroku looked at his arm. _She could sense my wind tunnel._ The maiden broke his thoughts. "What is your name, young monk?" "I'm Miroku. May I ask your name?" "I am Tensai." Miroku looked at her with a bit of surprise. "I knew you seemed familiar. Tensai, the blind Priestess of Kyoto. I thought you were just a legend." "A legend?" "Yes. It is said that a priestess was born of the city, Kyoto. They say she knows all, hears all, yet sees nothing. It is also said that she hates people, so she lives in solitude." Tensai looked at the table. "Though I do posses some psychic awareness, there is not much truth to this tale. I am merely a lonely priestess who's eyes have never seen the light of day. I do not hate people, though reckless and evil people anger me. I live in solitude so I do not burden others with my handicap. Others do not understand me, so I keep my distance." Miroku put his hand on hers. "I suppose then that it is others who are truly blind." Tensai stared blankly for awhile, then she smiled. "Your words of kindness surprise me, young monk." She looked in the general direction of a window. "It is getting dark. Will you stay here for the night?" Miroku smiled. "If it's not too heavy of a burden." Tensai smiled as well. "Not at all. Though I only have one room in which to sleep." "Shall I divide it?" Asked Miroku. "That shan't be necessary, unless I cannot trust you, Miroku." Miroku laughed nervously. "I had better go and divide the room. Tensai Blushed and let out a small laugh as Miroku went to do his task. Once he was finished, the two went to bed.


End file.
